


Storm Debris

by Dreamflower



Series: Canon Couple Dribbles [4]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: B2MeM 2012, Back to Middle-Earth Month, Bingo, Canon couples, Elf/Human Relationship(s), F/M, Peoples of Middle-earth, Poetry, Romance, Unfinished Tales, b2mem bingo, dribble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6051025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamflower/pseuds/Dreamflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imrazôr comes upon Mithrellas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm Debris

**Author's Note:**

> B2MeM Challenge: Canon Couples, B-7, " Imrazôr /Mithrellas"; Crossover2, "Romance", B-7  
> Format: Dribble  
> Title: Storm Debris  
> Genre: Romance  
> Rating: G  
> Warnings: N /A  
> Characters: Imrazôr , Mithrellas  
> Pairings: Imrazor/Mithrellas  
> Author's Notes: Imrazôr was an early Prince of Dol Amroth, ancestor to Boromir and Faramir. Mithrellas was the Elven maiden he wed, one of the handmaidens of Nimrodel. I borrowed the term "Ossë's wrath" from **surgicalsteel**. In _Unfinished Tales_ we are told that it was in just such a storm that Amroth's ship was swept from shore. Nimrodel's party was lost in the mountains at the time. I am imagining here that Mithrellas is found unconscious afterwards, alone and separated from the rest of the party, as Imrazôr and his people are surveying the storm damage.

**Storm Debris**

  


Amid the mighty wrack and awful ruin of Ossë's wrath  
there in wild disarray was found the senseless form  
of a maiden, her hair an inky pool  
in which her pale face was framed.  
Clearly she was of Elven kind,  
lost, far from her people.  
Imrazôr looked upon her  
and being moved  
lost his  
heart.


End file.
